breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Measure subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:42,560 --> 00:00:45,279 - Well, hello there. - Hi, I hope we're not too late. 2 00:00:45,440 --> 00:00:47,032 - No, no. Perfect timing. - Okay. 3 00:00:47,200 --> 00:00:49,111 - Stan, this is my husband, Walt. - Hi. 4 00:00:49,280 --> 00:00:51,191 - Good to meet you. - Nice to meet you. 5 00:00:51,360 --> 00:00:53,351 - Sandia Laboratories, huh? - Yeah. 6 00:00:53,520 --> 00:00:55,988 I hear some fascinating stuff goes on out there. 7 00:00:56,160 --> 00:00:57,718 Yeah, well, you know. 8 00:00:57,880 --> 00:00:59,871 Working on anything you can talk about? 9 00:01:00,040 --> 00:01:02,793 I'm picturing giant space lasers. Am I right? 10 00:01:02,960 --> 00:01:05,713 Honestly, what I do would bore you senseless. 11 00:01:05,880 --> 00:01:10,396 Giant space lasers? That sounds cool. I'll have to bring it up at our next staff meeting. 12 00:01:10,560 --> 00:01:13,597 - Well, just remember I get a cut. - All right. It's a deal. 13 00:01:13,760 --> 00:01:16,752 So this is it, honey. What do you say? Wanna take a tour? 14 00:01:16,920 --> 00:01:18,831 - Sure. - Okay. 15 00:01:19,800 --> 00:01:22,712 Look, how about I give ya'll some privacy? 16 00:01:22,880 --> 00:01:27,237 I'll go out to the car, make a few calls. Take as much time as you need. 17 00:01:27,760 --> 00:01:30,069 - All right. - Okay, thanks. 18 00:01:32,720 --> 00:01:35,109 - He's actually a nice guy. He doesn't push. - Yeah. 19 00:01:35,280 --> 00:01:39,751 So as you can see, there's a kind of flow going on here. 20 00:01:39,920 --> 00:01:41,751 - It's a nice big living room. - Yeah. 21 00:01:41,920 --> 00:01:45,515 And this is the dining area. 22 00:01:45,680 --> 00:01:49,832 - Oh, the dining area. Right. - Yes. Oh, and... 23 00:01:50,560 --> 00:01:51,879 ...it's got a pool. 24 00:01:52,040 --> 00:01:54,600 Pool is nice. 25 00:01:54,840 --> 00:01:57,479 Backyard could be a little bigger. 26 00:01:57,640 --> 00:02:02,475 And... Oh, there's a breakfast bar kind of dealie here, which is nice. 27 00:02:02,640 --> 00:02:05,473 And, I don't know, the kitchen's really spacious... 28 00:02:05,640 --> 00:02:08,393 ...and, you know, got good appliances and... 29 00:02:08,560 --> 00:02:10,232 How many bedrooms? 30 00:02:10,400 --> 00:02:12,231 Three. Told you. 31 00:02:12,400 --> 00:02:16,359 They're all pretty good size and... Oh, this is the first one here. 32 00:02:16,520 --> 00:02:18,875 And then there's two more at the back. 33 00:02:19,040 --> 00:02:20,951 Only three bedrooms? 34 00:02:21,120 --> 00:02:23,759 I think we're gonna need at least five, don't you think? 35 00:02:23,920 --> 00:02:25,399 - Five? - Yeah. 36 00:02:25,560 --> 00:02:28,154 What, do I look like I'm about to drop a litter? 37 00:02:28,320 --> 00:02:33,474 No, no, no. We'll have three kids total, eventually. 38 00:02:33,640 --> 00:02:36,108 Yeah, but we'll need a spare room for a study... 39 00:02:36,280 --> 00:02:39,317 ...so that I can work at home and you can write. 40 00:02:39,960 --> 00:02:44,112 Yeah, no. I don't think this is gonna be... enough. 41 00:02:45,400 --> 00:02:48,073 Okay, what about a wine cellar? 42 00:02:48,240 --> 00:02:51,915 I mean, we certainly cannot be expected to live without a wine cellar. 43 00:02:52,080 --> 00:02:55,959 Very funny. I just think we need to set our sights high is all. 44 00:02:56,120 --> 00:03:00,875 - At least, higher than here. - Walt, this is a good neighbourhood. 45 00:03:01,040 --> 00:03:04,077 It's got a good elementary and supposedly a very good high school... 46 00:03:04,240 --> 00:03:09,030 ...and believe me, 'cause I have definitely looked everywhere. 47 00:03:09,200 --> 00:03:11,839 For our price range, this is as good as it gets. 48 00:03:12,000 --> 00:03:14,878 Well, then let's stretch our price range. 49 00:03:15,040 --> 00:03:16,678 Truly. I mean, why...? 50 00:03:16,840 --> 00:03:20,879 Why buy a starter house when we'll have to move out in a year or two? 51 00:03:21,040 --> 00:03:23,315 Did you win the lottery and not tell me? 52 00:03:23,480 --> 00:03:25,232 I'm serious. 53 00:03:25,400 --> 00:03:28,710 Come on. Why be cautious? 54 00:03:28,880 --> 00:03:31,678 We've got nowhere to go but up. 55 00:05:39,720 --> 00:05:42,678 - Yeah. - Walter, you see us? 56 00:05:42,840 --> 00:05:44,319 Yeah. I see you. 57 00:05:45,080 --> 00:05:49,232 I'd like you to exit your vehicle and start walking toward us. 58 00:05:49,400 --> 00:05:53,109 And then what? I'm gonna need some... 59 00:05:53,640 --> 00:05:56,279 ...some kind of assurance. 60 00:05:56,600 --> 00:05:59,319 I assure you, I could kill you from way over here... 61 00:05:59,480 --> 00:06:02,074 ...if it makes you feel any better. 62 00:06:53,720 --> 00:06:57,508 Walter, you've been busy. 63 00:06:57,760 --> 00:07:01,355 You wanna put your arms out to your sides for me, if you would? 64 00:07:16,680 --> 00:07:19,399 You know I haven't slept since Thursday? 65 00:07:19,560 --> 00:07:22,438 I was out all night cleaning up after you. 66 00:07:22,600 --> 00:07:24,352 I need my sleep. 67 00:07:25,920 --> 00:07:28,434 You said no half measures. 68 00:07:28,600 --> 00:07:34,038 Yeah. Funny how words can be so open to interpretation. 69 00:07:35,000 --> 00:07:38,037 - You get your car fixed? - Not yet. 70 00:07:38,200 --> 00:07:40,430 You're gonna wanna get your car fixed. 71 00:07:40,600 --> 00:07:43,398 Let's see how this goes first. 72 00:08:16,360 --> 00:08:18,749 Has your condition worsened? 73 00:08:19,080 --> 00:08:21,640 - Excuse me? - Your medical condition. 74 00:08:21,800 --> 00:08:24,633 - Has it grown worse? - Not that I know of, no. 75 00:08:24,800 --> 00:08:27,314 Is there a ringing in your ears? 76 00:08:27,480 --> 00:08:29,914 Are you seeing bright lights or hearing voices? 77 00:08:31,400 --> 00:08:35,632 - I'm quite well, thank you. - No. Clearly, you are not. 78 00:08:35,800 --> 00:08:39,031 No rational person would do as you have done. 79 00:08:40,160 --> 00:08:42,913 Explain yourself. 80 00:08:45,280 --> 00:08:48,670 My partner was about to get himself shot. 81 00:08:48,840 --> 00:08:50,273 I intervened. 82 00:08:50,440 --> 00:08:52,795 Some worthless junkie. 83 00:08:53,200 --> 00:08:55,953 For him, you intervened and put us all at risk. 84 00:08:56,120 --> 00:08:59,795 Some contemptible junkie who couldn't keep the peace for eight hours. 85 00:08:59,960 --> 00:09:02,315 That's right. He couldn't. 86 00:09:02,520 --> 00:09:04,909 He was angry because those two dealers of yours... 87 00:09:05,080 --> 00:09:07,150 ...had just murdered an 11-year-old boy. 88 00:09:07,320 --> 00:09:09,117 I heard about it. 89 00:09:09,280 --> 00:09:11,953 He should have let me take care of them. 90 00:09:12,120 --> 00:09:13,792 Maybe. 91 00:09:14,120 --> 00:09:17,954 Then again, maybe he thought it was you who gave the order. 92 00:09:20,400 --> 00:09:26,191 Are you asking me if I ordered the murder of a child? 93 00:09:27,720 --> 00:09:30,280 I would never ask you that. 94 00:09:35,760 --> 00:09:37,432 Where is Pinkman now? 95 00:09:39,400 --> 00:09:41,470 I wouldn't know. 96 00:09:42,160 --> 00:09:45,038 Couple of time zones away, at least. 97 00:09:45,600 --> 00:09:48,478 Beyond that, I'd only be guessing. 98 00:09:48,640 --> 00:09:52,918 He has enough money to last forever, he knows he needs to keep moving. 99 00:09:53,080 --> 00:09:54,593 You'll never find him. 100 00:09:54,760 --> 00:09:56,591 I don't know, Walt... 101 00:09:57,200 --> 00:09:59,839 ...it's what I do, after all. 102 00:10:01,880 --> 00:10:03,677 He's out of the picture. 103 00:10:03,840 --> 00:10:07,753 I saved his life, I owed him that, but now he and I are done. 104 00:10:07,920 --> 00:10:10,992 Which is exactly what you wanted, isn't it? 105 00:10:15,680 --> 00:10:18,638 You've always struck me as a very pragmatic man. 106 00:10:18,800 --> 00:10:22,156 So if I may, I would like to review options with you. 107 00:10:22,320 --> 00:10:26,074 Of which, it seems to me, you have two. 108 00:10:26,280 --> 00:10:28,157 Option A: 109 00:10:28,480 --> 00:10:30,118 You kill me right here and now. 110 00:10:30,520 --> 00:10:33,114 Apparently, I have made that very easy for you. 111 00:10:33,280 --> 00:10:35,794 You can kill me, no witnesses... 112 00:10:35,960 --> 00:10:39,635 ...and then spend the next few weeks or months... 113 00:10:39,800 --> 00:10:42,519 ...tracking down Jesse Pinkman and you kill him too. 114 00:10:42,920 --> 00:10:46,913 A pointless exercise, it seems to me, but that is option A. 115 00:10:47,080 --> 00:10:48,672 What is option B? 116 00:10:48,840 --> 00:10:50,193 I continue cooking. 117 00:10:50,840 --> 00:10:53,115 You and I both forget about Pinkman. 118 00:10:53,280 --> 00:10:55,475 We forget this ever happened. 119 00:10:55,640 --> 00:10:58,200 We consider this a Ione hiccup... 120 00:10:58,360 --> 00:11:02,990 ...in an otherwise long and fruitful business arrangement. 121 00:11:04,640 --> 00:11:06,949 I prefer option B. 122 00:11:13,080 --> 00:11:15,435 You'd need a new assistant. 123 00:11:16,440 --> 00:11:18,715 - I could get right on that. - No. 124 00:11:18,880 --> 00:11:21,030 This time, I choose. 125 00:11:36,440 --> 00:11:38,158 Your car... 126 00:11:38,320 --> 00:11:39,958 ...get it fixed. 127 00:11:40,120 --> 00:11:41,633 Yeah. 128 00:12:19,240 --> 00:12:21,196 Really? 129 00:12:47,680 --> 00:12:49,113 It's good to see you. 130 00:12:50,800 --> 00:12:52,438 Thanks. 131 00:12:53,560 --> 00:12:55,516 It's good to be back. 132 00:12:56,440 --> 00:12:58,271 Well, shall we? 133 00:12:58,440 --> 00:13:02,274 By all means, Gale, let's cook. 134 00:13:11,280 --> 00:13:14,352 What about that rhinoceros? You think he'd make a good pet? 135 00:13:14,520 --> 00:13:16,078 - No. - No? 136 00:13:16,240 --> 00:13:18,800 Don't you think if you called to him, he'd come running for his supper? 137 00:13:18,960 --> 00:13:21,872 I bet he would. I bet he'd come running: 138 00:13:22,640 --> 00:13:23,789 You're silly, Pop-Pop. 139 00:13:23,960 --> 00:13:26,918 Well, a little. But he'd probably knock everything over. 140 00:13:27,080 --> 00:13:31,517 - Plus, there's that big nose of his. - That's not a nose, that's a horn. 141 00:13:31,680 --> 00:13:35,719 - Is that so? - His real nose is little. 142 00:13:36,760 --> 00:13:40,036 I learn all kinds of things being with you. 143 00:13:43,200 --> 00:13:45,031 Okay, June bug, these are for you. 144 00:13:45,200 --> 00:13:47,430 - What about the rest? - The rest are for me. 145 00:13:47,600 --> 00:13:50,034 No, they're not. You're too old for balloons. 146 00:13:51,640 --> 00:13:55,428 You're never too old for balloons. Give me a hug. 147 00:13:55,680 --> 00:13:57,796 I see your mama. Don't keep her waiting. 148 00:13:57,960 --> 00:14:00,349 - Bye, Pop-Pop. - Bye, baby. 149 00:14:00,520 --> 00:14:03,557 Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun with Pop-Pop? 150 00:16:00,960 --> 00:16:03,918 Please. Please, no. 151 00:17:18,600 --> 00:17:21,239 Chow, you have anything you wanna tell me? 152 00:17:21,400 --> 00:17:24,039 Thank God you're here. They keep me prisoner. 153 00:17:24,200 --> 00:17:27,954 - They keep you prisoner. - I don't do nothing for them ever. 154 00:17:28,120 --> 00:17:31,157 They try and make me. I say, no. 155 00:17:31,320 --> 00:17:36,235 They steal my chemicals. I can't stop them. I am businessman. 156 00:17:36,400 --> 00:17:38,834 You're a business... The lady out front... 157 00:17:39,000 --> 00:17:42,436 Hey, lady, are you still there? Ask her if she's still there. 158 00:17:56,720 --> 00:17:58,119 She says, yes. 159 00:17:59,520 --> 00:18:02,830 How's her driving? Driving. Is she good behind the wheel? 160 00:18:03,000 --> 00:18:05,355 Good. She's good driver. 161 00:18:05,520 --> 00:18:08,114 Licensed? Dependable? 162 00:18:08,280 --> 00:18:09,554 She has a Camry. 163 00:18:10,240 --> 00:18:11,229 Good. 164 00:18:15,320 --> 00:18:17,993 The trucks'll be here first thing in the morning. 165 00:18:18,160 --> 00:18:21,835 I strongly recommend that you return our calls next time. 166 00:18:22,000 --> 00:18:24,116 So have her drive you to the hospital. 167 00:18:28,120 --> 00:18:31,078 She's gonna need her shoe. 168 00:18:41,120 --> 00:18:44,237 - Where'd they cross? - Laredo, looks like. 169 00:18:44,400 --> 00:18:46,960 They didn't exactly send their A players. 170 00:18:47,120 --> 00:18:50,032 But like you said, it's cartel, all right. 171 00:18:52,040 --> 00:18:53,996 Probing for weakness. 172 00:18:55,320 --> 00:18:57,629 Well, they didn't find any. 173 00:19:00,640 --> 00:19:02,312 What about Pinkman? 174 00:19:03,080 --> 00:19:05,640 I'm making enquiries. 175 00:19:20,920 --> 00:19:24,515 Yeah, that's two. All right, let's close it up. 176 00:19:32,040 --> 00:19:33,553 All right, bring it down. 177 00:19:34,440 --> 00:19:36,192 You ready? 178 00:19:40,480 --> 00:19:42,710 Okay, we're good. 179 00:19:47,960 --> 00:19:50,520 You can take your mask off now. 180 00:20:00,120 --> 00:20:01,951 Does that guy ever leave? 181 00:20:05,040 --> 00:20:07,600 When exactly did that start? 182 00:20:08,040 --> 00:20:09,917 It's new. 183 00:20:10,280 --> 00:20:12,475 We had a... 184 00:20:13,400 --> 00:20:17,029 We had a little drama with the person you replaced. 185 00:20:17,520 --> 00:20:20,353 - Sorry to hear that. - No, it'll be fine. 186 00:20:20,520 --> 00:20:23,637 Things will continue to smooth out and... 187 00:20:24,040 --> 00:20:26,076 Yeah, it'll be fine. 188 00:20:28,360 --> 00:20:32,797 By the way, if you're at all worried about working with me... 189 00:20:32,960 --> 00:20:34,791 No, I'm not. 190 00:20:35,040 --> 00:20:36,951 Because whatever my shortcomings last time... 191 00:20:37,120 --> 00:20:40,271 ...I intend for things to go perfectly from here on out. 192 00:20:40,440 --> 00:20:43,910 - So if there is...? - Gale, you're great. 193 00:20:44,080 --> 00:20:46,674 - Seriously. - I just... 194 00:20:46,840 --> 00:20:51,755 However you like things to be done is exactly how we're gonna do them. 195 00:20:51,920 --> 00:20:53,717 Period. 196 00:20:54,240 --> 00:20:57,277 From here on out, so... 197 00:20:59,280 --> 00:21:00,793 Please, teach me. 198 00:21:07,120 --> 00:21:08,838 Okay. 199 00:22:27,680 --> 00:22:29,716 Gale. It's good to see you. 200 00:22:29,880 --> 00:22:31,472 Mr. Fring. 201 00:22:31,640 --> 00:22:33,198 Wow, this is... 202 00:22:33,360 --> 00:22:36,511 I should have called first. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? 203 00:22:37,240 --> 00:22:40,550 No. No, no, not at all. Please, come in. 204 00:22:42,480 --> 00:22:44,835 Can I offer you something? A crème de menthe? 205 00:22:45,000 --> 00:22:47,594 No. No, thank you. 206 00:22:48,160 --> 00:22:50,196 I'm sorry for the inconvenience. 207 00:22:50,360 --> 00:22:54,399 Oh, no, no. It's no inconvenience. 208 00:22:55,720 --> 00:22:58,234 I need to talk to you about something. 209 00:22:58,560 --> 00:23:00,755 Something rather pressing. 210 00:23:04,040 --> 00:23:07,350 If push came to shove, I was wondering... 211 00:23:07,520 --> 00:23:11,274 ...how soon you might be able to take over the lab yourself. 212 00:23:11,440 --> 00:23:13,556 You and an assistant. 213 00:23:14,160 --> 00:23:15,878 Why would...? 214 00:23:17,080 --> 00:23:21,073 - Why would push come to shove? - Has Walter ever talked to you... 215 00:23:21,240 --> 00:23:24,710 ...about why he got into this particular line of work? 216 00:23:26,520 --> 00:23:29,080 I guess I assumed it was because it pays so well. 217 00:23:29,240 --> 00:23:31,800 It is, but specifically... 218 00:23:31,960 --> 00:23:34,838 ...has he ever spoken to you about his health problems? 219 00:23:37,520 --> 00:23:41,593 I'm not surprised. He's a very private person. 220 00:23:42,040 --> 00:23:44,952 What exactly are his health problems? 221 00:23:45,120 --> 00:23:47,270 He's dying of cancer. 222 00:23:47,760 --> 00:23:52,515 It is why he does this, to provide for his family, which he's accomplished. 223 00:23:53,000 --> 00:23:56,709 They will never want for anything, he's seen to that. 224 00:24:00,960 --> 00:24:02,234 How long does he have? 225 00:24:03,760 --> 00:24:06,354 That is very much the question. 226 00:24:06,720 --> 00:24:10,713 He does not wanna talk about it. And every time I bring it up with him... 227 00:24:12,120 --> 00:24:17,148 I don't know that he's fully accepted the reality of it. 228 00:24:18,240 --> 00:24:21,915 And not to sound cold-blooded, but I am running a business here. 229 00:24:22,520 --> 00:24:26,911 - No, I understand. - I have a very large investment in this. 230 00:24:27,080 --> 00:24:30,117 There's so much overhead that I can't afford to shut down. 231 00:24:30,280 --> 00:24:31,633 Not even for a week. 232 00:24:31,800 --> 00:24:35,076 So you understand my concern. 233 00:24:35,240 --> 00:24:38,198 And my desire for continuity. 234 00:24:38,360 --> 00:24:39,759 I do. Absolutely. 235 00:24:39,920 --> 00:24:43,993 Now, I intend to keep Walter on as long as he wants... 236 00:24:44,160 --> 00:24:47,914 ...assuming that he's physically up to it. 237 00:24:48,080 --> 00:24:53,598 But as he cannot or will not tell me how long that might be... 238 00:24:53,760 --> 00:24:58,436 ...I must prepare for the worst-case scenario. 239 00:24:59,200 --> 00:25:01,589 Well, worst-case scenario... 240 00:25:07,800 --> 00:25:10,473 I suppose if we had... 241 00:25:11,080 --> 00:25:13,799 ...at least a few more cooks together. 242 00:25:13,960 --> 00:25:16,997 You don't think you're ready now? 243 00:25:17,320 --> 00:25:19,276 Well, I mean... 244 00:25:19,440 --> 00:25:21,874 ...he is such a... 245 00:25:23,000 --> 00:25:24,149 ...a master. 246 00:25:25,080 --> 00:25:27,469 There's always more for me to learn. 247 00:25:29,520 --> 00:25:34,196 But I'm thinking that if we had... 248 00:25:34,360 --> 00:25:36,032 ...say... 249 00:25:36,640 --> 00:25:38,392 ...one or two more cooks. 250 00:25:43,160 --> 00:25:44,957 One more... 251 00:25:45,600 --> 00:25:47,875 ...I guess would do it. I suppose. 252 00:25:49,080 --> 00:25:51,389 I believe in you, Gale. 253 00:25:52,960 --> 00:25:56,919 I know that when the time comes, you will be ready. 254 00:26:10,720 --> 00:26:11,914 What's up? 255 00:26:18,760 --> 00:26:20,830 Walt, is there...? 256 00:26:26,000 --> 00:26:29,993 Any particular trick to purging the catalyst bed? 257 00:26:32,200 --> 00:26:36,751 No, it's pretty straightforward. I'll show you when we get there. 258 00:27:01,560 --> 00:27:03,198 Yeah? 259 00:27:03,560 --> 00:27:05,551 Tell him I'm in conference. 260 00:27:13,200 --> 00:27:16,317 - Can't you see I'm in conference? - I'm looking to find a client of yours. 261 00:27:16,480 --> 00:27:19,119 I was hoping you could help me out with an address. 262 00:27:19,280 --> 00:27:22,317 - Which client? - Jesse Pinkman. 263 00:27:22,880 --> 00:27:25,474 Jesse-Pinkman-in-the-phone-book Jesse Pinkman. 264 00:27:25,640 --> 00:27:29,030 How would one track him down, I wonder. 265 00:27:31,920 --> 00:27:34,832 - You're still here. - I need your full attention, Saul. 266 00:27:35,280 --> 00:27:37,077 Jesse Pinkman. Current whereabouts. 267 00:27:37,240 --> 00:27:40,789 The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can get back to whatever the hell this is exactly. 268 00:27:40,960 --> 00:27:44,111 What am I, 8th-grade hall monitor? Current whereabouts? 269 00:27:44,280 --> 00:27:49,229 - Let me tell you something, Mike, you... - Whoa, you are good right there. 270 00:27:49,600 --> 00:27:52,433 Now, let's both get comfortable. 271 00:27:56,040 --> 00:27:58,270 Now, when I say, I'm looking for Pinkman... 272 00:27:58,440 --> 00:28:00,670 ...we both know why, don't we? 273 00:28:00,840 --> 00:28:06,073 And you pretending otherwise only wastes my time and serves to annoy me. 274 00:28:06,320 --> 00:28:07,673 Look, Mike... 275 00:28:07,840 --> 00:28:10,479 ...there are rules to this lawyer thing. 276 00:28:10,640 --> 00:28:12,631 - Is that right? - Yeah. 277 00:28:12,800 --> 00:28:15,075 Attorney-client privilege. That's a big one. 278 00:28:15,240 --> 00:28:17,310 That's something I provide for you. 279 00:28:17,480 --> 00:28:19,277 So if I give up Pinkman... 280 00:28:19,440 --> 00:28:22,796 ...then you're gonna be asking, "Old Saul gives them up pretty easy. 281 00:28:22,960 --> 00:28:25,428 What's to keep him from giving me up?" You see? 282 00:28:25,600 --> 00:28:27,477 So then, where's the trust? 283 00:28:28,360 --> 00:28:31,909 I trust the hole in the desert I'd leave you in. 284 00:28:33,360 --> 00:28:36,397 Yeah, that's an argument. 285 00:28:36,680 --> 00:28:38,477 Saul... 286 00:28:38,760 --> 00:28:42,753 ...don't make me beat you till your legs don't work. 287 00:28:43,160 --> 00:28:47,073 Now tell me where to find him. You know it's the right thing. 288 00:28:51,560 --> 00:28:55,269 I can't tell you, Mike, all right? I... 289 00:28:56,240 --> 00:29:01,189 Look, if I was to tell you, well, I just... I couldn't live with myself. 290 00:29:01,360 --> 00:29:02,998 I'm sorry. 291 00:29:05,200 --> 00:29:08,715 But who's to say I didn't write the address down in my day planner? 292 00:29:08,880 --> 00:29:12,236 Or on a scratch piece of paper somewhere? 293 00:29:12,720 --> 00:29:15,234 Who's to say I didn't write down a location... 294 00:29:15,400 --> 00:29:18,597 ...strictly for my own professional use? 295 00:29:20,080 --> 00:29:23,675 Do not touch anything on my desk. 296 00:29:23,840 --> 00:29:27,674 I'm gonna leave the room, make myself a Nescafé. 297 00:29:43,800 --> 00:29:47,759 I'm just looking out for you, that's all. Like a mother hen. 298 00:29:48,720 --> 00:29:52,872 Believe me, money-laundering ain't what it used to be. God, do I miss the 80s. 299 00:29:53,400 --> 00:29:57,154 You're wasting your time. I'm buying the car wash, end of story. 300 00:29:57,320 --> 00:30:00,949 Well, one look at this place, you're gonna fall in love, so... 301 00:30:16,520 --> 00:30:20,672 Was I right? Where else you gonna find a cash-only business that's this much fun? 302 00:30:20,840 --> 00:30:25,675 Unless we're talking massage parlours, and, I don't see it. Shall we? 303 00:30:32,800 --> 00:30:35,473 You ever actually play laser tag? 304 00:30:36,000 --> 00:30:39,549 You know, it's good cardio. Plus, you get to shoot at kids. 305 00:30:47,960 --> 00:30:50,554 You got your bumper cars over there down that way. 306 00:30:50,720 --> 00:30:53,280 Got your arcade here, all the latest video games. 307 00:30:53,440 --> 00:30:57,274 Snack bar's over there. Nothing stopping you from selling beer to the parents. 308 00:30:57,440 --> 00:31:02,389 - That's a whole new revenue stream... - All right, already. We're good. 309 00:31:03,640 --> 00:31:05,153 Holy Christ. 310 00:31:05,320 --> 00:31:08,278 We're good? This constitutes good where you're from? 311 00:31:08,440 --> 00:31:11,159 - My car is bugged? - I said, maybe. Maybe bugged. 312 00:31:11,320 --> 00:31:14,392 I'm being followed? What the hell have you gotten me into? 313 00:31:14,560 --> 00:31:18,269 My very own P.I. is threatening to break my legs. That's like Thomas Magnum... 314 00:31:18,440 --> 00:31:21,512 ...threatening that little prissy guy with the moustache. 315 00:31:21,680 --> 00:31:24,911 Over and above. Service-wise, this is over and above. 316 00:31:25,080 --> 00:31:26,957 You and I survive this... 317 00:31:27,120 --> 00:31:29,509 ...I'm seriously rethinking my pricing, yeah. 318 00:31:29,680 --> 00:31:32,717 And that goes double for you, Hip-Hop. 319 00:31:33,040 --> 00:31:34,678 Okay, my guy's no dummy, right? 320 00:31:34,840 --> 00:31:39,038 So I give us maybe 24 hours before he figures out that address goes nowhere. 321 00:31:39,200 --> 00:31:41,794 You guys do your thing, make it snappy. 322 00:31:41,960 --> 00:31:45,236 I'll go see if they have "Tetris" or something. 323 00:31:52,440 --> 00:31:54,556 So how you holding up? 324 00:31:57,280 --> 00:31:58,872 You? 325 00:31:59,440 --> 00:32:01,317 I got my old job back. 326 00:32:01,480 --> 00:32:04,677 At least until they kill me and Gale takes over. 327 00:32:04,840 --> 00:32:09,311 - So he's their boy, huh? - He's their boy. 328 00:32:09,480 --> 00:32:11,789 How long you think you've got? 329 00:32:13,040 --> 00:32:16,919 Well, he asks a lot of questions about the cooking process. 330 00:32:17,080 --> 00:32:21,073 I try to be as vague as possible, but I got that guy Victor watching me... 331 00:32:21,240 --> 00:32:23,708 ...listening to every word I say. 332 00:32:24,240 --> 00:32:28,995 You know, maybe that the only thing saving me is Gale's fastidiousness. 333 00:32:29,160 --> 00:32:33,915 And once he feels confident that he knows my entire method... 334 00:32:39,200 --> 00:32:41,077 So, what do we do? 335 00:32:44,680 --> 00:32:46,830 You know what we do. 336 00:32:54,760 --> 00:32:57,513 There's got to be some other way. 337 00:32:59,080 --> 00:33:02,629 Maybe it's better for you to just go to the cops. 338 00:33:02,800 --> 00:33:07,828 All right? I mean, I can't believe I'm saying that and all... 339 00:33:08,000 --> 00:33:09,911 ...but for your family. 340 00:33:10,080 --> 00:33:13,993 The DEA would love you, all the shit you could tell them. 341 00:33:14,160 --> 00:33:17,072 Federal witness protection, that's a good deal. 342 00:33:17,240 --> 00:33:21,995 As for me, I'll hit the road, yo. I mean, I'll make it. 343 00:33:23,480 --> 00:33:26,472 We had a good run. 344 00:33:27,560 --> 00:33:29,551 But it's over. 345 00:33:32,200 --> 00:33:34,555 Never the DEA. 346 00:33:36,800 --> 00:33:38,472 The cook can't stop. 347 00:33:38,640 --> 00:33:42,792 That's the one thing I'm certain of, production cannot stop. 348 00:33:42,960 --> 00:33:45,155 Gus can't afford to. 349 00:33:45,560 --> 00:33:48,757 So if I'm the only chemist that he's got... 350 00:33:50,080 --> 00:33:53,038 ...then I've got leverage, and leverage keeps me alive. 351 00:33:53,200 --> 00:33:56,476 It keeps you alive too. I think I can see to that. 352 00:33:57,800 --> 00:34:01,952 If I'm the only chemist that he's got. 353 00:34:09,520 --> 00:34:14,913 I can't do it, Mr. White. 354 00:34:16,320 --> 00:34:18,390 Like you said, I'm... 355 00:34:19,360 --> 00:34:21,351 I'm not a... 356 00:34:22,800 --> 00:34:24,836 I can't do it. 357 00:34:30,320 --> 00:34:32,117 I'll do it. 358 00:34:34,720 --> 00:34:37,996 I'm gonna need your help. 359 00:34:38,160 --> 00:34:40,310 I mean, they're watching me day and night. 360 00:34:40,480 --> 00:34:43,597 They never leave me alone with Gale, not for a moment. 361 00:34:43,760 --> 00:34:46,274 Hell, I don't even know where the man lives. 362 00:34:46,800 --> 00:34:50,076 He's not in the phone book, I can't find him on the Internet... 363 00:34:50,240 --> 00:34:53,835 ...and I can't do it in the lab, Victor's always there. 364 00:34:55,640 --> 00:34:57,756 But if I could just... 365 00:34:58,080 --> 00:35:00,799 ...shake Victor, for even an hour one night... 366 00:35:00,960 --> 00:35:03,269 ...I think then that... 367 00:35:03,680 --> 00:35:05,955 I may be able to... 368 00:35:08,800 --> 00:35:11,155 ...make it look like an accident. 369 00:35:13,360 --> 00:35:16,477 There's got to be some other way. 370 00:35:17,320 --> 00:35:19,390 I'm all ears. 371 00:35:19,720 --> 00:35:24,271 But when it comes down to you and me versus him, I'm sorry. 372 00:35:24,720 --> 00:35:26,915 I'm truly sorry... 373 00:35:27,840 --> 00:35:30,035 ...but it's gonna be him. 374 00:35:30,960 --> 00:35:34,509 Now, you are the only edge that I've got... 375 00:35:34,680 --> 00:35:37,478 ...as long as they don't know that you're in town. 376 00:35:37,640 --> 00:35:40,871 But I need you to track him, get me his address. 377 00:35:41,040 --> 00:35:43,110 And I'll do the rest. 378 00:35:49,400 --> 00:35:53,393 Look, I saved your life, Jesse. 379 00:35:57,760 --> 00:36:00,035 Are you gonna save mine? 380 00:37:09,480 --> 00:37:10,595 Yeah? 381 00:37:10,760 --> 00:37:12,398 Please, tell me you found him. 382 00:37:12,560 --> 00:37:17,998 6353 Juan Tabo Boulevard. Apartment 6. 383 00:37:21,080 --> 00:37:23,799 - You there? - Yeah. 384 00:37:24,200 --> 00:37:28,079 6353 Juan Tabo. Number 6. Got it. 385 00:37:30,560 --> 00:37:33,711 - He's home? - Yep. 386 00:37:33,920 --> 00:37:36,115 Anyone watching the place? 387 00:37:36,280 --> 00:37:39,670 No. Looks pretty much wide-open. 388 00:37:40,080 --> 00:37:42,036 When are you gonna do it? 389 00:37:46,080 --> 00:37:47,798 Tonight. 390 00:37:47,960 --> 00:37:50,030 Once it gets dark. 391 00:37:52,960 --> 00:37:56,077 Don't do this, Mr. White. 392 00:37:56,240 --> 00:38:00,233 Please. Go to the cops. 393 00:38:30,840 --> 00:38:32,159 We got a problem. 394 00:38:32,320 --> 00:38:34,959 Some kind of chemical leaking in your lab. 395 00:38:35,120 --> 00:38:36,758 Better come with me. 396 00:38:40,080 --> 00:38:42,036 I'll follow you. 397 00:38:42,200 --> 00:38:46,113 They tell me to bring you, I bring you. Come on, get in the car. 398 00:39:49,400 --> 00:39:51,436 I don't know if it's a barrel leak or what... 399 00:39:51,600 --> 00:39:54,751 ...but you got something mighty stinky down there. 400 00:39:58,200 --> 00:40:00,191 After you. 401 00:40:02,120 --> 00:40:07,319 Walter, the sooner you figure out what this is, the sooner we all go home. 402 00:40:11,680 --> 00:40:13,796 Please, don't do this. 403 00:40:14,080 --> 00:40:15,911 Mike... 404 00:40:16,200 --> 00:40:18,589 ...you don't have to do this. 405 00:40:19,720 --> 00:40:22,598 Yeah, unfortunately, I do, Walter. 406 00:40:22,760 --> 00:40:24,318 Downstairs. 407 00:40:24,480 --> 00:40:28,598 I'll cook. I'll cook for free, and there won't be any more trouble, I promise you. 408 00:40:28,760 --> 00:40:30,352 - No. - If I could just talk to Gus... 409 00:40:30,520 --> 00:40:32,317 - No. ...I know I can make him understand. 410 00:40:32,480 --> 00:40:34,710 Please if I could talk to Gus, I can convince him, okay? 411 00:40:34,880 --> 00:40:36,677 Just let me, please... Please. 412 00:40:36,840 --> 00:40:40,469 - Please, let me talk to him. - Shut up! Shut up. 413 00:40:41,640 --> 00:40:45,269 I can't do it. I'm sorry. 414 00:40:48,480 --> 00:40:50,311 I'll give you Jesse Pinkman. 415 00:40:50,480 --> 00:40:53,836 Okay? Like you said, he's the problem. He's always been the problem. 416 00:40:54,000 --> 00:40:57,629 And without him, we would... And he's in town, all right? 417 00:40:57,800 --> 00:41:00,439 He's not in Virginia or wherever the hell you're looking for him. 418 00:41:00,600 --> 00:41:03,751 He's right here in Albuquerque and I could take you to him. 419 00:41:03,920 --> 00:41:06,195 I'll take you right to him. 420 00:41:09,080 --> 00:41:10,672 - What do you say? - Where is he? 421 00:41:10,840 --> 00:41:14,674 - Right now, you give me an address. - I don't... He moves. He moves around. 422 00:41:14,840 --> 00:41:17,479 But if you let me call him... No, no, please. 423 00:41:17,640 --> 00:41:20,234 No, I just... My phone. I'll just... 424 00:41:20,400 --> 00:41:24,393 It's just my phone. I'll call him and I'll have him meet me. 425 00:41:24,560 --> 00:41:26,676 All right? Okay? 426 00:41:26,840 --> 00:41:28,432 Okay? 427 00:42:06,400 --> 00:42:07,515 Did you do it? 428 00:42:10,160 --> 00:42:11,957 Mr. White? 429 00:42:12,200 --> 00:42:14,191 Did you do it? 430 00:42:14,760 --> 00:42:16,557 No, I didn't do it. 431 00:42:17,000 --> 00:42:19,468 I can't now. 432 00:42:20,240 --> 00:42:23,596 - It's gonna have to be you. - What? No way, man. 433 00:42:23,760 --> 00:42:26,797 Listen to me. You're closer than we are. You'll have about a 20-minute lead. 434 00:42:26,960 --> 00:42:29,520 They've got me at the laundry and they're going to kill me. 435 00:42:29,680 --> 00:42:31,830 - Jesse, do it now! Do it fast! - Son of a bitch! 436 00:42:32,000 --> 00:42:33,228 Do it, Jesse! Do it! 437 00:42:41,520 --> 00:42:43,715 Just what the hell was that exactly? 438 00:42:43,880 --> 00:42:45,598 You might wanna hold off. 439 00:42:45,760 --> 00:42:47,159 Yeah? 440 00:42:47,480 --> 00:42:51,075 - Why? - Because your boss is gonna need me. 441 00:42:51,920 --> 00:42:57,631 6353 Juan Tabo, Apartment 6. 442 00:43:00,960 --> 00:43:02,075 Yeah. 443 00:43:46,560 --> 00:43:49,028 Hi. How can I help you? 444 00:43:55,400 --> 00:43:57,516 Take whatever you want. 445 00:43:58,720 --> 00:44:00,995 I have money. I have... 446 00:44:01,160 --> 00:44:03,674 I got a lot of money. 447 00:44:04,000 --> 00:44:06,195 I have... 448 00:44:13,280 --> 00:44:16,477 Please, don't do this. 449 00:44:17,960 --> 00:44:20,076 You don't... You... 450 00:44:22,280 --> 00:44:26,478 You... You don't have to do this. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles